MSN Sherwood
by lilmisschatterbox
Summary: the gang get on MSN, UhOh! with the sherriff on the rampage and Guy still wooeing Marian will they be able to handle the spills and thrills of MSN or is this Modern Technology just too much?co-wriiten between me and candyflossgirl.very r/m/g with others t
1. Chapter 1

This is co-written between me ( lilmisschatterbox) and candyflossgirl

**This is co-written between me (lilmisschatterbox) and candyflossgirl. This is also my first fan fic ******

**This chapter is dedicated to elz for being so considerate. **

**We own none of these characters.**

**This chapter is written by lilmisschatterbox (or hana) soz for any mistakes!! **

character names:

Robin-ManWithDaBow

Marian-SweetWildChild

Guy-LustyLeather

Much-iluvfood

Will-GoodWithWood

Djaq-SassyNurse

Allan-GutsyGambler

Little John-BigBear

Alice-HomeSweetHome

Sherrif-ilovemoney

Eve-Blondie

Sarah-Bimbo2008

ManWithDaBow has entered

iluvfood has entered

ManWithDaBow – hiya Much, mmmmm, are you making pancakes?

iluvfood – (shiftily) no.

ManWithDaBow – you can't lie to me, Much, oooh I can smell it!

Iluvfood – o.k. maybe I am. So what?

ManWithDaBow – you know what

Iluvfood – oh fine. Come over, they've got extra syrup! And lots of sugar!! Yummy sugar, robin.

ManWithDaBow – I'm coming over

ManWithDaBow has signed off

SweetWildChild has entered

SweetWildChild – was that robin, much?

Iluvfood – hi Marian, yeah, he's come over for pancakes, I don't know how to make pancakes, I better learn quick!

SweetWildChild – yeah, robins kinda hungry. He only got ¾ of a horse instead of a full one for early morning snacks!

Iluvfood – uh-oh, I'll warn everybody. You know what robins like when he doesn't eat!! Anyway, what do you want with robin? Did he eat your horse? He almost ate mine!!

SweetWildChild – Damn him damn the stupid blimmin' idiot.

Iluvfood – I guess it was urgent huh?

SweetWildChild – yes, tell robin I have a present for him. He has to come into our tent for it though!! It's a private present, I won't do it if everyone's watching.

iluvfood – oh, whoo whoo! that kind of urgent? Yeah, robin will be here in two seconds flat probably!!

ManWithDaBow – did I hear my sweetie, love of life call me?

SweetWildChild – no one said anything except Much! come here, I have a gift for you.

Iluvfood – yeah robin, she says she wants you in your room, alone!!

ManWithDaBow – coming my lovely!

Iluvfood – yeah yeah you just leav … … … ………….

SweetWildChild has signed off

ManWithDaBow has signed off

Iluvfood - …………e me, hey guys I wasn't serious. I'm all alone, I'm so sad. Boohoo

GutsyGambler has entered

Iluvfood – I'm so sad sad sad

GutsyGambler – shall I agree with you, you're sad sad sad.

Iluvfood – oh, it's only you Allan.

GutsyGambler – only me, how dare you!! I am offended. I am enraged I am

Iluvfood – a complete nutter, yeah yeah, we've heard it all before!!

GutsyGambler – are you the only one on here?

Iluvfood – no, you're here as well STUPID.

GutsyGambler – shut-up, OMG is that your name? ha ha ha

Iluvfood – yeah, ace isn't it? I know, anyway what are you like, _OMG IS THAT LIKE SO TOTALLY LIKE YOUR LIKE NAME LIKE? _You should be called gutsygirlygossiper!

GutsyGambler – yeah like so, oh I do like say like like a like totally load! Oh well I am still called GutsyGambler.

Iluvfood – ok, point proven, so isn't my name like so totally ace!

GutsyGambler – it so isn't

Iluvfood – just because you're jealous I am not a girly boy, you're jealous because you have a rubbish name I have an ace name

GutsyGambler – it is so like totally not. My name is so totally like totally like so like totally ace and yours is so like completely totally so like totally so like totally rubbish

iluvfood – u are totally nuts.

GutsyGambler – and proud. Besides at least I have nuts, unlike some names I am not mentioning cough much cough iluvfood cough cough because if I said names I would like so totally like totally so like evil.

Blondie has entered

Blondie – oh hi much! Fancy seeing you here. Oh isn't your name just the sweetest

GutsyGambler – oh don't go encouraging him! It's a nasty habit I have been like totally trying to so totally like make him like totally you know like so totally lose. Would you quit flirting anyway?

iluvfood - why are you so moody?

GutsyGambler – cuz nobody flirts with me!!

Blondie – oooh looks like somebody got out on the wrong side of bed this morning!

Iluvfood – oh baby ………… not you Allen …oh Eve, come on lets go have a nice hot steamy …………pancake, I was honestly gonna say pancake, really.

Blondie – lol you are so funny, much.

Iluvfood – I know, so why are your talking to Allen huh?

Blondie – yes he seems a bit grumpy doesn't he?

GutsyGambler – I am here you know! And you try spending any time with him, you'd understand!

Blondie – how dare you, we are going out, you know.

GutsyGambler – I guessed when you said about the hot steamy session of ………….. pancake sharing.

Blondie – I love him.

Iluvfood – who's this him, who's this him you love? Tell me!

Blondie – you, you idiot.

GutsyGambler – thanks baby.

Blondie – I mean much!! Idiot.

Iluvfood – hey, why are you calling me an idiot, and him, am I the same as him? Huh!

Blondie – no! you are my idiot he's some other idiot.

Iluvfood – awwww I looooooove you.

Blondie – so why didn't you put Iluveve as your name! am offended.

Iluvfood – uh well …….. aha, i didn't know whether you wanted your real name using so I had to use food how ever much it pained me!

Blondie – well that makes sense, I think.

ManWithDaBow has entered

ManWithDaBow – much you promised me a PANCAKE!! GIVE ME MY PANCAKE. I have only had ¾ of a horse for an early morning snack I need my pancake NOW!!

SweetWildChild has entered

SweetWildChild – robin please come and let me give you your present. It'll make you forget about the pancake.

ManWithDaBow – okay my honey wunny, my sweetie pie, my cupcake, my biscuit tin.

SweetWildChild – where are you going with this, you're pushing it mister.

GutsyGambler – you are all so nuts.

GutsyGambler has signed off.

iluvfood – I'm going to go and get a pancake, do you want one eve?

Blondie – PANCAKES! PANCAKES I love pancakes!! Let's go!

iluvfood – you sign off first

Blondie – no you

iluvfood – no you sign off, babe!

Blondie – ok

Blondie has signed off.

iluvfood – wait I didn't mean it.

ManWithDaBow – my pancake Much

Iluvfood has signed off.

SweetWildChild – come on, I'll give you the present now!

SweetWildChild has signed off.

ManWithDaBow – ooh la la!! – ikarumba!

ManWithDaBow has signed off.

**Hope you like it, rache (aka candyflossgirl) is writing next time.**

**My first fan fic!! Plz review. Hurry up r&r! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Robin Hood characters

**I do not own any Robin Hood characters.**

**Okay Hana I hav put my disowner, r u happy now? Hiya, this is hana she says LOL LOL LOL! ok hana has gone now.**

**Hey, my go now! This is my chappy! Wo Ho Hope u liked Hana's (lilmisschatterbox) it's her first time but she's really gd.**

**Okay Hana, plz don't kill me. Hana!**

**Here u r, before Hana kills me!**

**Rache**

character names:

Robin-ManWithDaBow

Marian-SweetWildChild

Guy-LustyLeather

Much-iluvfood

Will-GoodWithWood

Djaq-SassyNurse

Allan-GutsyGambler

Little John-BigBear

Alice-HomeSweetHome

Sherrif-ilovemoney

Eve-Blondie

Sarah-Bimbo2008

GoodWithWood has signed on.

SassyNurse has signed on

GoodWithWood-Wo! SassyNurse sexy name Djaq

SassyNurse-Thanx GoodWithWood sooooooo sweet!

GoodWithWood- Thanx! D

SassyNurse its okay.

GoodWithWood- Djaq I was wondering if you might like to…

ManWithDaBow has signed on.

ManWithDaBow-what up homies?

GoodWithWood- What did u say?

ManWithDaBow- homies, mates, friends.

SassyNurse- Robin when did u get back?!

ManWithDaBow- bout 2 days, soz I wud hav called but wos on MSN. Soz Will were u gonna say somthin?

GoodWithWood – nah it's good, glad ur back hav a virtual hi-five from me o-o

SassyNurse – hate to break it but maz won't be happy.

ManWithDaBow – tell me about it!

SassyNurse - ?

GoodWithWood - ?

ManWithDaBow – well, yesterday on MSN she said she had a present for me. I came round and she punched me!

SassyNurse – nasty

LustyLeather has entered

SassyNurse – oh, it's you.

SassyNurse has signed off

GoodWithWood has signed off

ILOVEMONEY has signed on

LustyLeather - Lockesely, long time no see

ManWithDaBow – right back at ya

ILOVEMONEY – you still trying to help wimps

ManWithDaBow – yea

LustyLeather– Ur pathetic

ManWithDaBow – I'm not staying here with you scum!

ManWithDaBow has signed off

LustyLeather – YES HE'S GONE!!

ILOVEMONEY – Gisbourne, focus, we need to get rid of Hood once and for all.

LustyLeather – what if we …

ILOVEMONEY – not here you fool, anyone could burst in!

SweetWildChild has signed on.

ILOVEMONEY – like that!! You come round to mine Gisbourne

ILOVEMONEY has signed off

SweetWildChild – Hey Guy

LustyLeather – Hey Maz, love your name!  
SweetWildChild – Thanks. Yours is very … … urm … well…yours is very…suitable! That's the word!

LustyLeather has signed off.

SweetWildChild – oh dear, he's left I am so (un)sad!

Blondie has signed on.

Blondie – hey Maz!

SweetWildChild – Eve, virtual hugs from me!

Blondie – Awwww thanks, virtual hugs back! Heard you whacked Robin.

SweetWildChild – uh hu, boy, news sure does travel fast round here! Come round and see me Evie.

Blondie – yeah!! See you in a minute1

Blondie has signed off.

SweetWildChild has signed off.

ManWithDaBow has signed on

ManWithDaBow – damn I missed her!

Bimbo 2008 has signed on

Bimbo 2008 – hey, Robbie! You wanna come out tonight? I missed you so much while you were away!

ManWithDaBow – no ta, I gotta go, bye

ManWithDaBow has signed off

Bimbo 2008 – Damn it! I will get him!  
Bimbo 2008 has signed off.

**YAY! All done, over to you now hana**

**Hope u like it! Push that little button and make my day**

**Thnx.**


	3. Chapter 3

HaHaHaHa

**HaHaHaHa! After Rache's gr8 chappy, it is my turn again. MWAHAHAHA! Lol!**

**Right, u know it, we don't own anything except the names, oooh and us this time! Lol! Blablabla, disclaimer thingy done!**

**So, now back 2 me, and my chappy, of course , lol , soz if it is a bit long, I hav just been cured from writers block, so all these ideas r comin! lol! I hav TRIED to make it make sense, it probs wont, soz about that , just review me!**

**LustyLeather – Guy.**

**ManWithDaBow – Robin.**

**GutsyGambler – Alan.**

**iluvfood – Much.**

**BigBear – Little John.**

**ILOVEMONEY – Sherrif.**

**GoodWithWood – Will.**

**SweetWildChild – Marian.**

**Blondie – Eve.**

**SassyNurse – Djaq.**

**Bimbo2008 – Sarah.**

**HomeSweetHome – Alice.**

**AND … … … …**

**LilMissChatterBox – lilmisschatterbox (me hana)**

**CandyFlossGirl – candyflossgirl (rache)**

**here we go ( at last! lol )**

SweetWildChild has entered.

SassyNurse has entered.

SweetWildChild – Oh, hiya Djaq, how r u?

SassyNurse – Absolutely, completely, totally, HORRID! How bouts u ?

SweetWildChild - :-(

SassyNurse – Maz? why are u all sad? is it Robin, or Guy?

SweetWildChild- Both (sniffle)

SassyNurse - ? ? ? ? ? tell Auntie Djaq all about your problems, she will make them better!

ManWithDaBow has entered.

SassyNurse – How dare u? u absolutely EVIL PIG! virtual MURDERS from me!

ManWithDaBow – wot hav I done, Djaq?

SassyNurse – I still need to work that one out!

ManWithDaBow - ? ? ? ?

SassyNurse – ask Maz!

SweetWildChild – how dare u com back?

ManWithDaBow – oh, Maz I am so sorry about that, babe! but u punched me in the face! isn't that enough? boy, can girls get moody sometimes.

SassyNurse – oh no he didn't! he said the B word!

ManWihDaBow - ??

SassyNurse – babe, u said babe! u and her r so not going out! u r going down!

SweetWildChild – sort out Guy while your at it, girl!

ManWithDaBow – I will be your hero, my sweet wild child, my fair maiden, my Marian.

SweetWildChild – u say that once more and you will not even remember your real name, let alone my virtual one!

ManWithDaBow – gulp!

Blondie has entered.

Blondie – hi, how is everyone, im fine, thnx 4 asking!

SweetWildChild – hi, Eve, how r u? no wait we're past that part aren't we, soz!

Bimbo2008 has entered.

HomeSweetHome has entered.

ManWithDaBow – AARGHH! IT IS ALL GIRLS. wait, then y am I screaming? hi ladies!

Bimbo2008 – hi Robby Robin. how r u, babe?

ManWithDaBow – yeah hi 2 u 2 Sarah. I betta be off, now, c ya Maz!

Blondie – yeah, u better c her while u sill can, cuz your eye is gonna be sooooooo black in a minute, and your other one aswell, oh yeah! I hear u been annoying Maz!

ManWithDaBow – gtg, c ya later, maz, bii

ManWithDaBow has signed off

HomeSweetHome – now we can hav a girly chat, all about boys, especially LITTLE JOHN! isn't he just the hottest thing eva?!

SassyNurse – I like the all about boys part, but deffo, all about WILL! he almost asked me out yesterday!

SweetWildChild – almost?

SassyNurse – well Robin came in before he could finish!

Bimbo2008 – don't talk about robin like he is bad, he is sooo hot!

HomeSweetHome – LittleJohn is deffo the hottest!

Blondie – excuse me. I think we r forgetting about Much! he is so way more hot than anyone else. he is FIT!!

SassyNurse – but WILL is called GoodWithWood, - SO HOT!

SweetWildChild – I hav 2 admit, that is a hot name! I mean ManWithDaBow, who came up with that load of crap?

LilMissChatterBox has entered.

LilMissChatterBox – hi guys, u all like your names?

SassyNurse – luv them, thnx, hang on who r u?

LilMissChatterBox – Hey Djaq … … ..

SassyNurse – how do u know my name?

LilMissChatterBox - becuz, I wrote u! I wrote this story, along with my mate, CandyFlossGirl, of course, hey where is she?

CandyFlossGirl has entered.

LilMissChatterBox – CandyFlossGirl, u get your arse over here now, u idiot. we r best frends by the way, even though we don't seem it!

CandyFlossGirl – ok. ok. I was just drooling over Orlando Bloom's poster! he is sooooo sooooooooooo sooooooooooooo fit, funky, hot bootylicious! hmmmmmhmmmm!

LilMissChatterBox – I know! he is sooooo way mine though! anyways, wot were u lot talking about, hang on, that is such a crap question, I wrote the bloody thing, I should know! it was boys wasn't it? anybody got any boy problems then?

SweetWildChild – YES X2!

SassyNurse – yes, y x2?

Bimbo2008 – yes, y x2?

HomeSweetHome – yes, y x2?

Blondie – yes, y x2?

LilMissChatterBox – x2? maz??

SweetWildChild – Guy AND Robin!

LilMissChatterBox – Oh, poor u? Robin is ok. Guy is just urrrgh! soz 2 any nutty Guy fans!

LustyLeather has entered

LustyLeather – wot r u talking about?

Blondie – nothing!

ILOVEMONEY has entered

GoodWithWood has entered

LustyLeather –hi, boss!

ILOVEMONEY - Guy, y r u being so nice? its just plain wrong!!

GoodWithWood – lol

LustyLeather – No one asked u OUTLAW.

GoodWithWood – sorry u INLAW!

LustyLeather – huh?

ILOVEMONEY – Huh?

ManWithDaBow – I predict a riot,

ooh, yeah, I predict a riot! lol!

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_Watching the people get lairy_

_Is not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through town is quite scary_

_And not very sensible either_

_A friend of a friend he got beaten_

_He looked the wrong way at a policeman_

_Would never have happened to Smeaton_

_And old Leodiensian _

_La-ah-ah, la la lalala la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_I tried to get in my taxi_

_A man in a tracksuit attacked me_

_He said that he saw it before me_

_Wants to get things a bit gory_

_Girls run around with no clothes on_

_To borrow a pound for a condom_

_If it wasn't for chip fat, well they'd be frozen_

_They're not very sensible _

_La-ah-ah, la la lalala la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_And if there's anybody left in here_

_That doesn't want to be out there _

_Watching the people get lairy_

_Is not very pretty I tell thee_

_Walking through town is quite scary_

_And not very sensible _

_La-ah-ah, la la lalala la_

_Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot _

_And if there's anybody left in here_

_That doesn't want to be out there _

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

_I predict a riot, I predict a riot_

Sorry, about that guys, it seemed kinda suitable! lol

GoodWithWood – u r crazy!

ManWithDaBow – anyway, wot up peeps? my homies!

ILOVEMONEY – Oh no, not again, I heard about this last time!

BigBear has entered

iluvfood has entered

GutsyGambler has entered.

**this is an authors note! wow, first time we ever had all the cast on at once!! awesome! soz, story carrying on now!lol, I think the whole cast hav spoken, or wil hav soon! ok, we r realy carrying on now! lol!**

CandyFlossGirl – hey boys! how ya doing? Robin?

LilMissChatterBox – soz, I must control her. Rache! get your arse over here, virtually of course.

CandyFlossGirl – u say wot?

SassyNurse – AARRGGHH! it's the invasion of the boys, and Will, where r u babe? I will be back! Yucky boys, ooow ooow ooow! yuck!

LustyLeather – we r right here u know!?

SweetWildChild has signed off.

SassyNurse has signed off.

HomeSweetHome has signed off.

Blondie has signed off.

Bimbo2008 has signed off.

LilMissChatterBox – woops, we must hav typed it wrong, I didn't mean 2 make them all sign off! soz, lol though!

LustyLeather – who cares, now we can hav a lads talk lol lol lol lol lol lol

CandyFlossGirl – soz, the buttons all got stuck when I was typing, I must fix that! aaah, the computers just crashed.

LilMissChatterBox – mine too! crap, wot wil happen to all these lot then.

CandyFlossGirl – we will soon find out!

ILOVEMONEY – Y is it all dark in here?

GutsyGambler – yeah, who turned off the lights?

BigBear – I know! it is cold as well, someone turned off my radiator.

ManWithDaBow – yeah, my tellys just switched off, awwww come on, I was watching Bob the Builder, and Thomas the tank engine was on afterwards, poo, now I will miss all my favourite shows, they use all these really long grown up words, like FIX! It is so confusing. oh, I cant see to do my sticker book of Baby+1 now! and I cant colour in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! I wanna win the competition!! I would of won a real cuddly toy of Mickey the Mouse, I would hav been so pleased! that is so unfair, I am going to mummy. wait here.

ManWithDaBow has signed off.

LustyLeather - OMG!!

ILOVEMONEY – OMG!!

GoodWithWood – I DON'T KNOW THE GUY, HONEST.

BigBear – yeah, same here!

GutsyGambler – me too!

iluvfood – uh huh, join the club!

ManWithDaBow has signed on

ManWithDaBow – mummy says she will get me a torch to finish my colouring book! yay!

LilMissChatterBox – all the girls r havin trouble with u arnt they? I hav a boyfriend anyway, so does CandyFlossGirl.

CandyFlossGirl – we do?

LilMissChatterBox – WE DO! Orlando Bloom for me and Orlando Bloom's identical twin brother for you!

BigBear – I didn't know he had a twin.

LilMissChatterBox – I am whispering this, Rache, don't listen plz!

He doesn't

CandyFlossGirl – I am still here, I virtually heard that!

LilMissChatterBox – ummm, I ummmm I hadn't finished typing! I meant to type he doesn't not have a twin brother!

GoodWithWood – good save

LilMissChatterBox – thnx! do u like ur your name?

GoodWithWood – thnx! yeah, I do like it, who r u by the way.

CandyFlossGirl – we wrote this story, haven't we already said that?

LilMissChatterBox – no that was to the girls remember?

CandyFlossGirl – anyway, how r u and your girlfriends?

ManWithDaBow – me and Vanessa Hudgens are fine thnx. she is so ………………………………………………………….

LilMissChatterBox – really? I hadn't really noticed, I don't observe girls in that way! seems I am a girl! she is a good singer though, and I like her acting. But, I am not a lesbian!

GoodWithWood – I like Vanessa for more than that! lol. wot do u mean your girl friend? it is common knowledge that we r together!

LustyLeather – But, she is with me!

ILOVEMONEY – But u r GAY, Guy!

LustyLeather – How dare u? I quit trying to kill Robin Hood for you!

ManWithDaBow – Rock on!!

BigBear – awesome!

GutsyGambler – cool

GoodWithWood – oh yeah, oh yeah!

iluvfood – yeah, totally radical man!

CandyFlossGirl – lilmisschatterbox, I think we have done a good deed! giv me virtual hi5s girl!

LilMissChatterBox – lol, I know, we better get going! they shouldn't kill each other yet!

LilMissChatterBox has signed off.

CandyFlossGirl has signed off.

ManWithDaBow – come to my house for a party, u too Guy, not u Sherriff!

LustyLeather – u guys go, I still need to clear out my desk! I will catch u up!

ManWithDaBow – okay!

ManWithDaBow has signed off.

GoodWithWood has signed off.

GutsyGambler has signed off.

iluvfood has signed off.

BigBear has signed off.

ILOVEMONEY – HaHa, we tricked them all!

LustyLeather – I know aren't we brilliant! Lets go, we must devise a good plot to kill Robin Hood and his gang of Outlaws! they are off their guard now, but I wanna go to the party first! my first party where I have been invited! I will take that sword though!

ILOVEMONEY – its plastic!

ILOVEMONEY has signed off.

LustyLeather has isgned off.

Bimbo 2008 has entered.

ManWithDaBow has entered.

Bimbo 2008 – hiya! How r u sweety, still on for tonight? c ya there then! ok, promise you wont be late!

ManWithDaBow – so it's a date then? Cool c ya there!

Bimbo2008 - ok bii

Bimbo2008 has signed off.

ManWithDaBow – hey, wot r u looking at me like that for, u don't understand, me and Sarah have chemistry together, something is cooking up between us!

ManWithDaBow has signed off.

**ooh! wot have I done!! aren't I evil! lots of cliffhangers, review and u will get more, next chappy should be from rache! just review, and make this frown :-( upside down! :-) rache told me 2 put that, she likes cheese! lol, plz review, tell me whether u like song in middle, I told u I was being random! everything just gets thrown in any old way! lol, so REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys it's my turn now

Heya guys it's my turn now! Lol! Hop u liked hanas chappy! So in this chappy, i tell the girls all my problems, me and hana help robin and get rid of Sarah, and we find out more about the Sheriff and Guy's evil plan. Just a normal day then.

So go my fair readers! Go and appreciate!

LustyLeather – Guy.

ManWithDaBow – Robin.

GutsyGambler – Alan.

iluvfood – Much.

BigBear – Little John.

ILOVEMONEY – Sherrif.

GoodWithWood – Will.

SweetWildChild – Marian.

Blondie – Eve.

SassyNurse – Djaq.

Bimbo2008 – Sarah.

HomeSweetHome – Alice.

AND … … … …

LilMissChatterBox – lilmisschatterbox (hana)

CandyFlossGirl – candyflossgirl (me rache)

HERE WE GO! Hold on tight folks…wish us luck as well plz! lol.

Candyflossgirl has signed on

Candyflossgirl- is anyone here- hold on, why am i saying this im the author for gods sake!

Sweetwildchild has signed on

Sassynurse has signed o

Blondie has signed on

Candyflossgirl- hey guys!

Sweetwildchild- hey rache!

Sassynurse- this so weird we were just all on the phone together!

Candyflossgirl- that's the magic of msn girls! So wot were u talkin bout

Sweetwildchild- guess

Candyflossgirl- i am prophesying... hmmmmm... boys!

Sweetwildchild- hole in one!

Candyflossgirl- thank u thank u, it's okay, just throw roses folks! Hey where's hana! Just one second folks... hana get ur ass on msn right NOW! ... any second now...

Lilmisschatterbox has signed on

Lilmisschatterbox- WTF wots all this bout prophesy! I tell u ill be throwin stones sn!

Candyflossgirl- way to go to rise a depressed girls feelings hana!

Blondie- awww wots up

Candyflossgirl- do u wont bad or real bad! ?

Sassynurse- bad first.

Candyflossgirl- well...

Sweetwildchild- come on we wont laugh.

Lilmisschatterbox- i might

Candyflossgirl- i heard that!

Lilmisschatterbox- i might not laugh.

Candyflossgirl- huh.

Sassynurse- aww come on

Candyflossgirl- well i had a jab 2day and i really hate needles and now it really hurts!

Sassynurse-aww poor u

Lilmisschatterbox- don't encourage her.

Candyflossgirl- shut up hana

Lilmisschatterbox- no, my views should be heard!

Candyflossgirl- hana this is my chappy!

Lilmisschatterbox- okay then...

Blondie- wots the other then

Sweetwildchild- yeah wots the real bad news

Candyflossgirl- i broke up with orlando blooms twin brother.

Sassynurse- errm poor u

Candyflossgirl- but...

Sassynurse- yeah

Sweetwildchild- yeah

Blondie-yeah

Candyflossgirl- i met the CUTEST boy in the world!

Sweetwildchild- who?

Sassynurse- who??

Blondie- WHO

Lilmisschatterbox- WTF WHO

Candyflossgirl- i met him in starbucks he said his name was Carter, i was like Carter that's a sirname. He's like yeah i no, but no-one calls me by my first name they all just call me carter, im like oh okay. Then he got me a frapigino and we sat down and talked...

Sweetwildchild- and...

Sassynurse- and...

Blondie- and...

Candyflossgirl- I'm meeting him tonight at Drapers Hall.

Lilmisschatterbox- The Drapers Hall!?

Candyflossgirl- Yes!!

Lilmisschatterbox- OMG

Blondie- wots drapers hall??

Candyflossgirl- Drapers Hall is the best restaurant in our town, it does the nicest food ever, has such a romantic atmosphere...

Lilmisschatterbox- the fittest waiters EVER!

Candyflossgirl- hana! U cant say that! Anyway, + costs HEAPS!

Lilmisschatterbox- and he's taking u?! Girl, i think uv scored!

Candyflossgirl- Tell me bout it!

Sweetwildchild- Sweet! So do u authors hav worlds 2?

Candyflossgirl- yeah.

Sassynurse- sos guys i gotta go! Cya sn

Sassynurse has signed off

Sweetwildchild- yeah and me.

Blondie- me too

Sweetwildchild- sos guys.

Candyflossgirl- ts okay. Cya round guys

Sweetwildchild has signed off

Blondie has signed off

Lilmisschatterbox- u no i really like ur name.

Candyflossgirl- aww thanx , i really like urs 2.

Lilmisschatterbox- im gonna call u floss from now on.

Candyflossgirl- oookaaay... :

Manwithdabow has signed on

Bimbo2008 has signed on

Manwithdabow- oh no its u.

Bimbo2008- wot bout last night sweetie honey buns?

Manwithdabow- i was drunk and u no it.

Bimbo2008- but it was such fun, ur belt is still at mine by the way.

Lilmisschatterbox- WOT!

Candyflossgirl- WTF!! Robin Lockesley u hav alot of explaining 2 do!!

Manwithdabow- Wot!? Who r u?

Candyflossgirl- God! Men have just small memories don't u think hana?

Lilmisschatterbox- Gotta agree with ya there floss.

Candyflossgirl- we wrote this story.

Manwithdabow- oooooh! I remember now

Candyflossgirl- ur much stranger than i thought, im gonna stick with carter. Anyway ur tellin me u slept with... with... her!!

Manwithdabow- erm well actually u just overheard it.

Candyflossgirl- OMG u r sooooooooooooo infuriating! Just tell me straight, did u or did u not sleep with her?

Manwithdabow- i wont dignify that question with an answer!

Lilmisschatterbox- OMG, floss u no wot that meens!? He did!! I think im gonna be sick...

Candyflossgirl- im coming down with something hana!

Manwithdabow- i DIDN'T!

Bimbo2008- he did!

Candyflossgirl- why does this concern u?

Bimbo2008 has signed out.

Lilmisschatterbox- it doesn't any more!

Bimbo2008 has signed in

Bimbo2008- u cant do this 2 me!!

Bimbo2008 has signed out

Bimbo2008 has been successfully blocked from this conversation.

Manwithdabow has signed out

Candyflossgirl- oh no u don't!

Manwithdabow has signed on.

Lilmisschatterbox- tell us wy u did it!

Manwithdabow- i don't no, i was drunk and i was out with the mates, i got home feeling really depressed. I went on msn an sarah was there an she invited me round and... and... well i ... i...

Candyflossgirl- u needed someone 2 lov u. But u no robin sex isn't always the answer.

Lilmisschatterbox- ill second that. no I wont, actually! soz 2 all u little readers out there. yes,sex is not the answer to all your probs, wink wink!

Candyflossgirl- HANA!!

Manwithdabow- i no, all i want is marian, and other stuff.

LilMissChatterBox – like?

ManWithDaBow – u know, I mean, 4 her to be happy!

Candyflossgirl- awwww

Lilmisschatterbox- awwww

Manwithdabow- but i don't no how to tell her...

Lilmisschatterbox- OMG we hav a break down in history, robin has just asked for HELP!! Dun dun dun!!

Candyflossgirl- hana!! Stop being mean!! Hav u got her phone number robin?

Manwithdabow- um yeah.

Candyflossgirl- well call her, ask her out to the cinema or just to meet up or something, tell her ur really sorry, by her a present.

Lilmisschatterbox- NOT trinkets, she will hate u 4 that!

Candyflossgirl- yep, ill second that!

Manwithdabow- okay, ill go do that now! Thanx guys!

Candyflossgirl- pleasure

Lilmisschatterbox- any time

Manwithdabow has signed off

Candyflossgirl- sigh young love

Lilmisschatterbox- this is our second good deed on msn, i think we should celebrate!

Candyflossgirl- how?

Lilmisschatterbox- i don't no i thought u might come up with some ideas

Candyflossgirl- come round to mine later.

Lilmisschatterbox- okay, y do we even talk on here we live right next to each other, there's just a wall separating us!

Candyflossgirl- i hate that wall!! Im tearing it down, hold on hana!

Lilmisschatterbox- LOL

Candyflossgirl- lol lol

Lustyleather has signed on.

ILOVEMONEY has signed on.

Lustyleather- Vasey??

ILOVEMONEY- Gisbourne. How is our plan 2 kill Robin?

Lustyleather- y do u say KILL we're not actually gonna kill him r we? We could go 2 prison 4 that.

Candyflossgirl- ahem

Lilmisschatterbox- heya boys, hey, she is tearing down that wall! omg, somebody stop her,me and Orlando need our privacy! oh what the heck, go rache go! just shut your eyes sometimes!

ILOVEMONEY- Who r u and wot r u doing here??

Candyflossgirl- oh don't mind us

Lilmisschatterbox- yeah just pretend we r not here.

Lustyleather- hey ur those weirdos wo sed they wrote us!!

ILOVEMONEY- U cheeky lepers, ill teach u lesson u wont forget if u don't go now. As if anyone could write ME!!

Candyflossgirl- wy u little...

Lilmisschatterbox- restrain yourself floss it wont go down well with the fans if we kill 2 of the characters. Come round to mine.

Candyflossgirl- okay, by devious little bald hobbit, by devious little bald hobbit's pet dog.

Lilmisschatterbox- by evil villains i hope we never meet again.

Lilmisschatterbox has signed off.

Candyflossgirl has signed off.

Lustyleather- wot weirdos.

ILOVEMONEY- yep, now tell me Guy, did u really take ur plastic sword to the party?

Lustyleather- umm

ILOVEMONEY- OMG

Lustyleather- anyway, i had a thought...

ILOVEMONEY- look after it it'll be lonely!

Lustyleather- anyway, at school u no robin's locker?? We need 2 just hide the-

ILOVEMONEY- not here u fool!! Come round 2 mine and we'll talk bout it.

Lustyleather- k.

Lustyleather has signed off

ILOVEMONEY has signed off

Oooo there u r. Hope u liked it, plz review if u liked it. And, make me HAPPY D

RacheD


End file.
